What Lies Beyond
by kurochatchan
Summary: They met in a bathroom. She was chained to a wall and Damon had the best night of his life. A maybe-oneshot. AU-ish and it's rated M for a reason. Damon/Elena/mystery character if continued.


**A/N: **Hello there. I am not exactly new to fanfiction because this is my second account that is going to be solely devoted to reading and writing MA rated stories, specifically, lemons with a few plots here and there. This is not gonna be anything dramatic (at least I don't plan for it to me), but this story can be a one-shot or a short story (maybe around 10 chapters? No idea.), it all depends on you guys' opinions and my M rated muse. :P

I would say this is a pretty AU and if I continue this, it's not only going to be Damon/Elena, I am going to add someone else into the mix, and NO, it is not Stefan. T_T I am not much of a Stefan fan, I like Damon a WHOLE lot more. ;)

The story's title "What Lies Beyond" is taken from the song named "What Lies Beyond" by LeetStreet Boys from the dating sims game, "Date Warp." This song was on repeat while I was writing the story and I couldn't think of a proper title for this story, and then I thought about the song. In a way, this song fits the story, so *shrugs* I decided to use it. ;)

Enough of the author's note, let's bring this story on!

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong> Not for the light-hearted. And if I continue this, this is going to go to the deeper end of things, I think. So turn back before it's too late. I am not gonna bother 'beeping' out the curse words, it only makes it more obvious and this is rated M for a reason. ;) Also... beware of typos and grammar mistakes.

**Summary:** They met in a bathroom. She was chained to a wall and Damon had the best night of his life. AU-ish and it's rated M for a reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01<strong>

* * *

><p>Giving a short peck to the lips of his blond companion, he excused himself and headed towards the direction of the bathroom. Today was a usual day in his view; waking up, getting some drinks and blood in his system, and then wandering town before heading to a club and spending the rest of his day there, whether it be pure drinking, picking up a woman or two, or a mix of both.<p>

As soon as he entered the club, women flocked to him like moth to light and he couldn't blame them. He is the most desirable man in the room, not that he's being arrogant or anything, he's just stating the truth.

Damon soon reached the bathroom door and as soon as he opened the door, the smell of arousal hit him like a freight train, his eyes snapped open and without even thinking, he quickly closed the door and locked it.

He could hear labored breathing and the erratic drumming of a heart coming from one of the stalls. Cautiously, he walked towards the particular stall that is the origin of the abnormal scent and sounds. The sight that met him made the already forming bulge in his pants harden even more. This was definitely the most erotic sight he has ever seen in his life, and that was saying something.

The stall Damon was in was larger than the other stalls and there was a one-inch thick mat lying against the toilet seat that was chained to the wall and the ground so that the mat won't slide down completely or be flopped around too easily. On top of the mat was a brown haired woman that was completely naked and her chocolate brown eyes were peering at Damon through her long brown eyelashes. There wasn't an ounce of fear or surprise in her eyes. Sweat gleamed over the surface of the beauty's skin and her chest was heaving with each labored breath that she took. A subtle sound of clinking metal brought his attention to the two metal chain links that were protruding from the ceiling and hooked onto the wrist of the beauty, one chain was linked from the left while the other was from the right.

His eyes soon trailed down her goddess-like figure and when his eyes reached her cleanly shaved pussy, he visibly gulped while his length began throbbing. There was a leaking trail of cum and other bodily fluids streaming down her thighs and the mat, the liquid was still leaking from her very wet hole. He takes back what he said before. This wasn't just the most erotic sight he has ever seen in his life, it has to be the most erotic sight that anyone has ever seen ever since the beginning of time.

"Like what you see?" the beauty was the first to speak and when his eyes finally snapped away from her lower body and looked up, there was a graceful yet devious smirk on her face, but her eyes were directed at somewhere else.

He followed her line of sight and found out she was looking shamelessly at the ridiculously large bulge that was making itself very visible on his jeans. He covered up his surprise with a smirk of his own and looked back up, meeting her eyes. "Who wouldn't?"

"Exactly. Even the most adamant homosexual guys can't resist me. So why don't you come join me already?" the beauty said without any shyness. "You must need some relief; it looks like it's getting pretty uncomfortable down there."

Ignoring her suggestion, he took a step back and leaned against the door frame (where the door was completely gone) with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Are you held captive or something?"

The woman giggled, her breasts bouncing at the action. "Of course not. Well… not exactly anyways." She ended her reply with a smirk.

He raised an eyebrow at her vague answer. "So you are just here for anyone to fuck?"

A mysterious glint entered her eyes. "Well, not just _anyone_."

"What do you mean?" he unfolded his arms and took a few steps forward with the woman's eyes following his every move.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, mister. So… what's your name?"

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself before asking for someone else's name?" he retorted, standing only a few steps away from the woman, his eyes sweeping over her lustrous figure once more.

The woman chuckled before replying, "My name is Elena."

His eyebrow rose. "No last name?"

"Nope," she said, popping the "p," before pausing for a moment and added, "none that I remember of at least. So… what's your name, mister?"

"Damon. Damon Salvatore."

A smirk graced Elena's face. "So you are the older of the infamous Salvatore brothers? The brothers who were turned by their love, Katherine, only to discover she was never trapped in the tomb to begin with."

He couldn't conceal the shock and surprise he felt when he heard the words she uttered with such confidence and nonchalance. Suddenly, her face seemed to blur for a moment before it refocused and when he caught the change in her face, his eyes widened even more. She looked exactly like Katherine.

Before he could say anything, she continued, "Not only that, but when you saw the love of your life again, she revealed to you that she only came back for Stefan... you _precious_ younger brother who has always been the golden prince, the one who everyone flocked to and praised. Then again… her love for you was true… once upon a time. Though her love for you dimmed till it was barely a shadow of what it once was while her love for Stefan grew and grew. But―"

"Shut your mouth if you know what's good for you," he interrupted in the frostiest voice he could manage, his face was void of any emotion and his eyes were a fiery storm of ice cold blue.

As if she never heard him, she continued, "―that's okay…" Her eyes locked onto Damon's and stared straight into it. "…because she was never worthy of you anyways."

Damon bet that his eyes were practically popping out of their eye sockets right now. "W-What?" he stumbled out without meaning to.

"You heard me, she was never worthy of you." Elena met his eyes once more before all the seriousness faded out of her expression and her expression changed to one of anxiousness and bliss. Her hips buckled once and immediately, even more juices and cum came out of her hole. "Enough of the doom and gloom, you know you can't resist me, so come join me already."

His mind stood at a standstill for a moment at the completely change of direction in their conversation before a smirk appeared. Lust and hunger spread through his body like a virus and his once-tamed bulge became apparent once more. "So how many times did you get fucked tonight? I wonder how much cum could fit into that hole of yours."

"Why don't you find out for yourself, Mr. Salvatore?" Elena asked seductively, her eyes growing darker by the minute as she buckled her lips once more and more cum trailed down.

"My pleasure, but are you sure you are not worn out already? I would hate to have a passed-out woman in my arms in the middle of fucking," Damon teased, but his hands were already at the top button of his dress shirt, swiftly and expertly unbuttoning it.

"Oh, I assure you I am not worn out. I have had more rounds continuously than this." Elena's eyes were totally focused on the skin that was being revealed step by step and her tongue leaped out and licked her lips, already being able to feel the taste of the hot chiseled muscle underneath her skillful tongue.

"Oh, is that so?" As soon as his shirt was completely unbuttoned, he slipped out of his shirt and tossed it over his shoulders. His hands flew to his slacks and began slipping out of them after unzipping the zipper, his eyes staying locked with Elena's. "So… how many rounds did you already have?"

"I already lost count, but I doubt any would be quite as pleasurable as yours is going to be, Mr. Salvatore." Elena licked her lips again as he began pulling his black silk boxers (he never went for anything but the best) down.

Damon smirked as he stepped out of the boxers and walked forward until he stood directly in front of Elena. His hardened length standing at attention as his gaze once again swept over the beyond beautiful figure that he was about to ravish, lingering longer on the seeping cum. "I am so going to make sure that all of my cum is going to replace all of those that are already inside of you."

"I will be waiting for it." Elena jerked her hips again as a taunt. "I guess I should also mention that I am on aphrodisiac, so everything that I feel will be intensified."

"Are those men not enough to make you feel satisfied alone?" he placed his arms on both sides of Elena's head, locking her head within his hold, as he slowly lowered myself until his knees were leaning against the mat.

"None of them would be able to make them feel as good as a _vampire_ fucking me, Mr. Salvatore." Elena's eyes danced in slyness.

Damon didn't know why he was still slightly surprised by the fact that she knew he was a vampire when she seemed to know his story so well already, but he still paused for a moment before his lips crashed onto hers fierily. When they finally broke their kiss a few minutes later, his lips immediately trailed down her jaw until he reached her neck while her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. His tongue slid out to lick her skin a few times before he gently and teasingly probed his blunt human teeth against a pulsing vein. "Since you already know about vampires, mind if I ravish you in every way possible then?"

"As long as I'm still alive by the end of our rendezvous," Elena managed to utter out before a breathy moan escaped her and she tilted her head to her right slightly to give Damon easier access and a wider range to explore.

"Of course." His vampire canines escaped out of their confines and he gently nipped on Elena's skin, but it was enough for a small puddle of blood to surface. Damon carefully licked it all up; making sure not a drop was gone to waste. As cliché as it was to say, Elena's blood was heavenly, better than anything he have tasted before, even better than Katherine's vampire blood. Was it because of the aphrodisiac? Or maybe it was because of how sexually charged she was already? As long as he gets to taste that exquisite and addicting liquid again at the height of his pleasure, Damon didn't care.

"Take me already, Damon," Elena breathed out, calling him by his first name for the first time since they met. For some reason that he couldn't fathom or understand, it only made his throbbing length even harder than it already was, it was bordering painful. Damon wanted to find a release. He wanted to enter into some nice hot and wet sheath that will pulsate against his length and become the home of its release.

Unable to ignore the needs of his cock and his body, he entered into her without a single warning and she cried out at the sudden intrusion while he sighed at the warm and wet feeling surrounding his cock. Three seconds was all he waited before he couldn't take it longer and without waiting for any signs that she was done adjusting, he pulled out until only his tip was at the edge of her entrance before he slammed back in without any mercy.

"OH, Damon!" There was a subtle hint of pain, but it was immediately overcome by pleasure. The throbbing cock and need to find release was all that she could feel. The metal chains clinked together as she writhed underneath him and as Damon pulled out again, his teeth latched onto one of her nipples and began licking it expertly, pampering it until it was rock hard. When he plunged back into the heat, he lightly bit down on it, causing a scream of pain and pleasure to leave Elena's lips. He continued to do that a few more times as he started setting a steady pace, spoiling it and then punishing it. Elena could feel a tingly feeling that was originating from her abused nipple, but she didn't complain since it only added onto the pleasure she was feeling.

When he started speeding up the pace, he moved onto the other nipple while his left arm flew up to start massaging the unattended breast, flicking the swollen nipple every now and then. He gave the new nipple the same treatment he gave to the other and slowly and steadily, he increased his pace until it was bordering on vampire speed. This nipple was much more abused than the other since every time he plunged into her, he would bite on it and the harder he entered her, the harder he bit.

Giving the swollen nipple one last lick, he finally moved back up to her lips and he gave her a bruising kiss before his lips traveled upwards until he was next to her ear.

"Ready for something that only vampires can provide you with?" He whispered huskily into her ear as moans continued to leave her mouth with a few screams every now and then.

"I'm… always… ready." Even in her wanton haze, she was still a fiery and teasing spirit that can never be tamed.

Pulling back to give her a view of his devilish smirk, he wasted no time in speeding up his pace until he was at the fastest he can go with Elena still feeling every bit of it. His mouth crashed back onto hers, his tongue probing at her mouth's entrance before she gave way and the two entered into a battle of dominance. Soon enough, with a long and dragging moan, he ejected his dead seeds into her without slowing down the slightest bits and at the feeling of hot warm liquid filling her womb, she became undone as well. They both were surprised that they were able to last so long as they rode out their powerful organism. And as soon as Damon's blissful haze faded away and his cock became limp, his cock immediately began hardening again. Maybe it was because of the throbbing sheath that surrounded him or the fact that Elena was still in her organism.

Damon continued on in his vampire speed and his mouth wandered down to her breasts, sucking and biting it, leaving various hickeys behind.

Elena chuckled. "You are really going to be merciless on me, aren't you?"

Her words were more of a statement than a question, but he replied nonetheless. "Of course, I told you I will fill your hole up completely."

Elena didn't respond and let out a moan. He has been hitting her g-spot accurately every single time he plunged into her. He was going to make sure that this was going to be the most memorable fuck she was ever going to get.

"Faster… Damon… Harder! Is that all you've got?" Elena taunted intentionally. "This isn't even the speed I― AH! ―am used to."

In the middle of Elena's talking, Damon had drastically increased his strength and speed. He shouldn't be surprised since he knew she had previously fucked other vampires.

He continued pounding into her while his tongue and teeth worked on every piece of uncovered skin on her upper body. When he finally felt himself coming close and at last releasing, he bit into Elena's breast without warning, tasting the delicious blood that has been on his mind ever since he tasted it and began imagining the feeling he would get from savoring her blood while enjoying his highest high. He could feel the throbbing of skin against his and he instantly knew that Elena was enjoying the same high that she was feeling. He could taste the bliss that she was in.

But before he took too much (he still wanted some more later), his fangs slid out and just like before, he continued pounding and pounding long after his bliss faded away.

They went on like that for hours, and his cock never left its sheath, even when he flipped her so that her breasts were pressed against the mat for a few rounds before he flipped her back so that he could savor the taste and sight of her breasts and lips. At one point, Elena even mentioned, "I am going to be so sore by the end of this that I will barely be able to move, let alone walk." Damon answered with a "Good, 'cause that's what I want."

By the time they were done, the two's juices and cum overfilled out of Elena's hole and it was completely covering the insides of Elena's thighs and the area of the mat that was right underneath Elena's nether regions. True to her words, Elena never passed out, not even once.

Unfortunately for Damon's companion before he entered the bathroom, he forgot all about her. But fortunately for Damon, he had the best fuck of his entire life time.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note aka EN:** So… how was that? This is my first attempt at writing smut/lemon… so I hope that was to your satisfaction. :D

Do you guys want me to continue this? 'Cause I did add some open places for me to continue it, for example, why the heck is Elena even 'held captive' in the bathroom and how does Elena know so much. Of course, I have answers to those questions.

I hope you enjoyed this, 'cause I sure enjoyed writing it. XP I stayed up till like 4am finishing it. XD

Until next time,  
>Kurochatchan<br>**Published: **5/16/11


End file.
